Rydia
Rydia, sometimes referred to as Rydia of Mist, is a playable character in Final Fantasy IV. She is a Summoner from the village of Mist and is one of the most powerful Summoners in the village. This is due to the fact that she is only seven years old, as the Eidolons from the Feymarch tend to trust innocent young girls more than they do adults. Câu chuyện Childhood .]] Rydia was born to one of the few remaining pure-blood Summoner families in Mist. Her mother was known as the protector of Mist, and she used the Eidolon Mist Dragon to protect her village, isolated from the outside world but for the Mist Cave. However, one day, the Dark Knight Cecil Harvey and his best friend, Kain Highwind, were ordered by the King of Baron to deliver a ring to the Mist Village and slay the Mist Dragon. As a rule, whenever an Eidolon dies, the Summoner who Summoned it dies as well. As a result, Rydia's mother died. Cecil and Kain came to Mist afterwards, and the ring released Bombs all over the village, setting it on fire. Cecil and Kain found out the bad news about Rydia's mother from her, and offered to take her to safety. However, Rydia overheard that Cecil and Kain killed the Mist Dragon, and would not accept help. Instead, she summoned Titan to cause a massive earthquake which caused a landslide in the eastern mountains, separating Cecil from Kain. Đồng Minh Của Cecil Rydia was wounded in the earthquake, and Cecil took her to the desert oasis of Kaipo to let her rest. Cecil tried to ask her for her name, but Rydia refused to speak to him. That night, soldiers from Baron came to Kaipo in search of Cecil, and Cecil learns that the King of Baron wanted all Summoners eliminated, saying that they were too dangerous to be left alive. Cecil fought off the soldiers because he was already questioning the King, and he did not want to cause anymore trouble. Rydia acknowledged Cecil's sincerity, and told him her name. The next day, the two discover Cecil's childhood friend Rosa Joanna Farrell was in Kaipo stricken with fever. The doctor said they had to search for the Sand Pearl in order to cure her. Rydia and Cecil went north through the Underground Waterway to Damcyan, and met an old man, Tellah, on the way. However, the three arrived at Damcyan just in time to see the Red Wings attack and steal the Crystal of Fire. At the top of the castle, they found Anna, Tellah's daughter, wounded. Tellah blamed it on Edward Chris von Muir, the prince of the kingdom, and the two got into a fight which Anna broke up. Anna died, and Tellah departed, swearing vengeance on the new commander of the Red Wings, Golbez. After Anna died, Edward began to cry, but Rydia and Cecil had to snap him out of it. Edward then agreed to take them to the Antlion's Den, where the Sand Pearl was. The two retrieved the pearl from the Antlion and cured Rosa. Recovered, Rosa decided that they needed to defend the remaining Crystals, and that the Crystal of Air in Fabul was the next target. However, they had to cross Mt. Hobs, a mountain blocked by a thick sheet of ice, in order to reach Fabul. Rydia was the only one who could melt the ice by casting the Fire spell, however, she claimed she could not cast the spell. This confused Rosa, as Fire is one of the most basic Black Magic spells there is. At Mt. Hobs, Rydia revealed her hatred of fire and refused to cast the spell, as fire had destroyed her village. With the encouragement of the group, Rydia overcame her fear and cast Fire, and the group were able to save the Monk Yang Fang Leiden on the mountain from Golbez's monsters. '' opening.]] In Fabul, Yang warned the king of Baron's incoming attack, and Cecil and Edward helped defend the castle while Rosa and Rydia were put on relief. However, after the fight against the Baronian army, Cecil was cornered by Kain, who had now turned against Cecil, in the Crystal room. The two dueled, and Cecil lost. Golbez then defeated Edward and Yang, and took Rosa as hostage. Kain took the Crystal and left. Rydia then cured the party. Cecil decided their best course of action would be to sneak into Baron by sea and get an airship from Cid Pollendina, who was also skeptical of what Baron was up to these days. Tách Nhóm The party boarded a ship provided by the king of Fabul and set sail towards Baron. However, on the way, the ship was attacked by Leviathan, the Lord of All Waters. Rydia was blown off the ship, and Yang dove in to save her. The attack scattered the four, and the fates of Edward, Yang, and Rydia were unknown. When Cecil reunites with Yang, Yang says Rydia was swallowed by Leviathan, and the group assumes she perished. In reality, Leviathan took Rydia to the Feymarch, the home of all Eidolons. Time moves faster in the Feymarch, so while Cecil and his allies were separated from Rydia for only a short period of time, years went past in the Feymarch, and Rydia grew into a young woman at an accelerated rate. She honed her skills as a summoner and developed her powers with Black Magic, although she lost the ability to perform White Magic. The queen of the Feymarch, Asura, told Rydia about the danger Golbez was placing the world in, and eventually Rydia decided to leave the Feymarch and return to Cecil to help him. Trở Lại Cecil and his allies had entered the underground world where the Dark Crystals lay, and were attempting to protect the Crystal in the Dwarven Castle from Golbez. Golbez summons a Shadow Dragon which instantly kills all party members except Cecil. However, Rydia arrives and summons the Mist Dragon to defeat the Shadow Dragon, and rejoins the party in battle. Golbez is defeated, but he has enough strength to steal the dwarves' Crystal by teleporting away after his remaining hand grabs it. Rydia explains to Cecil and his allies about what happened to her, and rejoins them as they attack the Tower of Babil in order to get the other Crystals back. When the attack on the tower fails, the group returns to the surface and enters a hidden passage to the upper levels of the tower through the Eblan Cave. At the entrance to the tower, they find one of Golbez's Archfiends, Rubicante, battling the Eblan prince Edge. Edge attacks him, but his attack was Fire-based - therefore he healed him. Rubicante badly wounds Edge and retreats, and the group proposes they work together to defeat him. Although Edge initially rejects the idea, his injuries prompt Rydia to cry, as Yang and Cid seemingly died before they returned to the surface. Edge says he cannot stand to see a pretty girl cry, and after Rosa heals him, he joins the group. Atop the tower, the group battles Edge's mutated parents, and eventually dispatch Rubicante. The party enters the Crystal Room, where they fall into a booby trap and fall to the Underground and find a new airship: the Falcon. With the help of Cid, who survived his supposed demise, the airship is remodeled to fly over magma and reach the cave where the final Crystal lies. The player also has the option at this point to enter the Feymarch and battle Asura and Leviathan to gain their help as summons for Rydia. Lên Mặt Trăng The party heads for the Sealed Cave and open it, but once the Crystal is retrieved Golbez takes control of Kain, who steals the Crystal and runs off. The party then heads back to the Upper World (after Cid attaches a drill to the head of the Falcon) and heads for Mysidia, where the Elder prays for something to help the party. That something is the Lunar Whale, the "Ship of Light from The Moon," which allows the party to fly to the Red Moon. Here, the player can enter the Lair of the Father and battle Bahamut to earn him as a summon. The thoughts of the other characters in the Nintendo DS release indicate Rydia is the first human to earn Bahamut's help. On The Moon, the party finds a palace where a man named Fusoya sleeps. Fusoya wakes up and explains that Golbez was being controlled by a Lunarian named Zemus the entire time. He then tells the real reason why Golbez is gathering the Crystals. The Crystals are the key to activating the Giant of Babil which can grant wishes. Zemus wishes for the Earth to be destroyed, and he used Golbez to do it. The party returns to Earth with Fusoya. However, they are too late. The Giant of Babil has awakened, and began to go on its destructive spree. However, Cid, who was fully recovered, lead an army of leaders from all over the world, as well as friends of Cecil, to do battle with the Giant. Cecil and his friends enter the Giant, and the party went towards the main computer, which, if destroyed, would stop the Giant. On the way, however, they had to do battle with the Archfiends again. After winning that battle, the party headed for the CPU and defeated it. Afterwards, an angry Golbez appeared, who was mad that his plans were thwarted. Fusoya knocked Golbez back to reality, and he learned that he was Cecil's brother. Fusoya and Golbez then headed to The Moon to fight Zemus, and Kain rejoined the party. On the Lunar Whale, Rydia was asked to leave the ship, and Edge egged her on about it. She was upset, but left anyway. However, she stowed away and headed to The Moon anyway, and convinced Cecil that she should join, as she believed that they were all fighting for a common cause, and that she was the only Summoner left. Cecil agreed to have her on the team again. They eventually headed to the Lunar Core and watched Fusoya and Golbez defeat Zemus. However, the hatred that was possessing Zemus, Zeromus, jumped out and attacked the party. With help from old friends, they defeated Zeromus. Aftermath .]] After the adventure, Rydia returned to the Feymarch, where she was more comfortable as her home. She would also attend Cecil and Rosa's wedding. However, feeling that Rydia should be with her kind, Asura had Rydia be unable to return to their domain and remain with her human friends. In ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, Rydia is busy helping rebuild the village of Mist seventeen years later. A grave stone has been placed for her mother there. It reads "Here lies the motherly summoner who protected our village." Rydia pays a visit to the Feymarch one day, only to find that all the Eidolons have been petrified. Upon returning, she finds that one of the Dark Crystals have been stolen and sets out with Luca into a cave to protect the remaining crystal from the Mysterious Girl, who easily defeated them using Titan. The Mysterious Girl was later defeated by a man cloaked in black who then rescues Rydia and Luca, taking them to the Tower of Babil and telling them that the events are being repeated. On board the Falcon, Edge and the Eblan Four landed on the ship and tell Rydia of the events that have happened recently, and Edge instantly recognizes the Man in Black as Golbez. Together they round up other party members to confront the Mysterious Girl. After defeating the Mysterious Girl, it is revealed that she was but a puppet for the Creator, the true source of evil. The Mysterious Girl's real name is Maenad, and she fights with the party to defeat the Creator. In the end, Maenad is killed with her former master. Back on Earth, Maenad is given a second chance at life as the little girl Cuore, whom Rydia trains as a Summoner. Nhiệm Vụ Phụ Most of the sidequests in the game involve Rydia and her Summons to some degree. After the Falcon gains the ability to fly over lava, the party can head to the Feymarch, which is the plane on which all Eidolons live. Rydia is welcomed back by the queen Asura, who offers her help if the party can defeat her. Also the king, Leviathan offers his help after being defeated. If the party visits the Feymarch at least once, returning to Baron reveals that the King is actually Odin. In the Underworld, Sylphs live in a cave to the northwest. Yang is also in this cave. If the party meets him there, they can return to Fabul and talk to his wife. She gives the party a frying pan to hit Yang with. If this happens, Yang will offer his help. However, the Sylphs say that he must rest, and they offer to help Rydia instead. Finally, the god of all Eidolons, Bahamut, waits in a cave on The Moon for Rydia to come and challenge him. Trang Bị và Chỉ Số Rydia is a Summoner, and thus her stats are heavily weighted in the magic department. As a child, she can equip Rods, Staves, and Knives. As an adult, however, she loses the ability to equip Staves and instead equips Whips. Her armor is limited to universal equips and mage equips. In the Game Boy Advance version of Final Fantasy IV, equipping Rydia with the Mist Ring allows summoning the Mist Dragon to grant a Blink effect on the entire party. Kỹ Năng ''Final Fantasy IV'' As a Summoner, Rydia naturally has the ability to Summon monsters. However, she can also use Black Magic. She learns every spell, up to and including Meteor, but she learns them later than Palom because of her emphasis on Summon Magic. As a child, she can also cast some basic White Magic. When she returns to the party as an adult, she has forgotten these spells. In the Nintendo DS version, Rydia is able to learn more White Magic as a child, and learns her later Black Magic at different levels. Rydia also joins the party at Level 7, while she joins at only Level 1 in all other releases, and thus knows several spells already. When she is transformed back into a child during her Lunar Trial in the Advance release, she is able to cast her White Magic while retaining all her Black magic. In all releases, Rydia learns her summons the same way. |width="50%" valign="top"| |} ''The After Years'' Rydia can still use Black Magic and summon Eidolons, but at the beginning of her chapter Rydia's summon abilities are lost with the exception of four summons she can learn from enemy drops. In The Gathering, the player must defeat the Eidolons in battle around the world, re-acquiring them for Rydia to the summon with the exceptions of Leviathan, Asura and Bahamut. These three appear as bosses on the True Moon and will be made available for Rydia to summon if they are defeated while she is in the party. After defeating Leviathan and Asura, Rydia will also gain the Mystic Whip and Minerva Bustier from them respectively. |width="33%" valign="top"| |width="33%" valign="top"| |} Rydia can use the following Band abilities: *'Lightning Brain Buster': Rydia (Black Magic) + Luca (Fight) *'Thunderstorm': Rydia (Black Magic or Summon) + Palom (Black Magic) *'Broken Heart': Rydia (Attack, Bow) + Edge (Attack) *'Inferno': Rydia + Edge (Event) *'Thunder Wave': Rydia (Black Magic) + Ceodore (Attack) *'Iron Flash': Rydia (Summon) + Cecil (Attack) *'Holy Burst': Rydia (Black Magic) + Rosa (White Magic) *'Mirage Song': Rydia (Summon) + Edward (Bardsong) *'Sylph Protection': Rydia (Summon) + Yang (Attack) *'Tri-disaster': Rydia (Black Magic) + Palom (Black Magic) + Leonora (Black Magic) *'Flare Tornado': Rydia (Black Magic) + Edge (Ninjutsu) + Luca (Big Throw) *'Wild Whip': Rydia (Attack, Whip) + Harley (Attack, Whip) + Izayoi (Attack, Whip) *'Call Me Queen': Rydia (Attack, Whip) + Leonora (Attack, Whip) + Harley (Attack, Whip) + Izayoi (Attack, Whip) *'Final Fantasy': Cecil (Fight) + Rosa (White Magic) + Kain (Jump) + Rydia (Black Magic) + Edge (Throw) *'Infinity': Rydia (Black Magic) + Palom (Black Magic) + Porom (White Magic) + Rosa (White Magic) + Leonora (White Magic) Bản Theme Của Nhân Vật Bản Theme của Rydia được gọi đơn giản là "Rydia." Etymology "Rydia" could be an " " translation of , a much more common western name. Lydia refers to a region in western , from which the common name is derived. In the English localization of the Nintendo DS version, Rydia is ˈɹɪ.di.ə. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord A downloadable costume for the main character, Mira, is based directly upon Rydia's appearance from ''The After Years, including green hair and outfit. It is listed as "Mystic" in the game itself, though. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Rydia makes a small cameo in her child form in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy as a tutor from the in-game manuals. She exchanges information on Summoning and Summonstones with Edward. ''Lord of Vermilion II Rydia appears as a card and summonable creature in the sequel to ''Lord of Vermilion, along with other characters from Final Fantasy IV as part of a special cross promotion. Her card is marked as Super Rare, and has an Attack and Defense of 35. Virtual World Users in Square-Enix Members Virtual World community can make their character appear as Rydia. Gallery Image:Vwavatar rydia.jpg|Rydia's Virtual World avatar. Image:LoV-II Rydia.jpg|Rydia's card in Lord of Vermilion II. File:SexyRydiaCG.jpg‎‎|A work in progress of Rydia's CG model. File:Rydia The-After-Years alternate.jpg|Alternate artwork from the North American release of The After Years. Ngoài Lề *Rydia is one of a small handful of characters to undergo a permanent physical change during their respective game, with her sprite and unit portrait changing as well. *Rydia is the only Summoner to focus on Black Magic other than her summons, as the Summoners after her (Princess Garnet and Eiko Carol of Final Fantasy IX and Yuna of Final Fantasy X) focus on White Magic. *There are some ambiguities regarding Rydia's age. In all versions of Final Fantasy IV it is specified that in the Feymarch, time moves faster. Rydia's aging is also made apparent in her change of speech and thought patterns, shown most clearly in the Nintendo DS release. Thus, chronologically only seven real years have passed since Rydia was born, but due to the advanced passage of time in the Feymarch, she is physically and mentally an adult. Much ado has been made of her nearly identical appearance 17 years later in The After Years, but as other characters of similar age are largely unchanged save for their clothing, it is unlikely there is a deep reason behind her appearance. However, it is possible that the reason for Rydia's apparent lack of aging in The After Years is because she was away from the Feymarch, helping rebuild Mist for a large part of the time between Final Fantasy IV and The After Years. *Young Rydia is used in the icon for Final Fantasy IV for the Nintendo DS when the player opens the game on their menu. A tiny Bomb is seen beside her. *Rydia is one of the six characters whose appearance belies their true age. The others are Vincent Valentine, Oerba Dia Vanille, Oerba Yun Fang, Vivi, and Fran. *Rydia had a different menu portrait in the mobile phone release of The After Years, which seemed to be based directly off her official artwork. *Rydia has a grand total of six different menu portraits across all the releases of Final Fantasy IV and a seventh in The After Years, tying her with Cecil for the largest number in the series. *When Cecil and Kain inadvertently destroy the village of Mist, Rydia summons Titan even though when you gain her as a playable character, she can only summon Chocobo and Whyt (in the Nintendo DS remake). However, this may be due to her anger over the actions of Cecil & Kain. de:Rydia Thể_loại:Nhân vật điều khiển được trong Final Fantasy IV